Mi presente
by yumita
Summary: Una carta dedicada a Santa Claus escrita por Saotome Ranma. *Participa en el reto diciembre: "Cartas a Santa Claus".


LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SINO QUE A RUMIKO TAKAJASHI. SIN ÁNIMOS DE LUCRO.

ESTA HISTORIA PARTICIPA EN EL RETO DICIEMBRE: "CARTAS A SANTA CLAUS" . AQUÍ, EL LINK DEL FORO : forum/Mundo-Ranma/143706/

* * *

Querido Santa:

Sí, ya lo sé. Nunca antes te he escrito y es algo absurdo que lo haga a estas alturas.

Todo tiene su explicación, verás: He vivido toda mi vida viajando con mi padre de aquí a allá, sometido a locos y arduos entrenamientos, por lo mismo no tenía árbol en el que pudiera dejártela.

Un inmenso y luminoso árbol navideño teniendo lugar en la comodidad de un cálido hogar, pensé siempre que era un requisito para contar con el derecho de ejercer mis deseos navideños, y puesto que nunca en mi infancia conté con uno, es el motivo de que mi carta sea tan tardía.

La verdad, Santa, me siento algo patético y ridículo escribiéndote. Es decir, ya tengo dieciséis años. Esto de escribir cartas a Santa es de infantes, ¡No te enfades! ...Tú también sabes que es verdad.

Pero debes creer que en mi alma lo soy todavía. Siempre me lo recalcan, así que debe ser cierto.

Me dicen: "¡Eres un niño!" "¡¿Por qué no creces de una vez, Ranma?" ; ¡Oh! Al momento de escribir las pasadas oraciones, casi pude oír su 'dulce' voz chillándome en el oído; y su rostro enfadado gritándome pude visualizarlo muy bien, ha de ser por la costumbre. Suele molestarse por todo, es muy irritante esa niña.

¡Rayos! ...Quisiera poder borrar lo anterior pero estoy escribiendo con lápiz de tinte, y si borro quedará horrible y se notará, por otro lado si desecho lo que he escrito tendré que volver a empezar, y tengo la curiosa impresión de que la próxima a redactar sería quizás un poco menos sincera que esta.

Ahora debo parecerte alguien horrible por escribirte así de una chica. No lo hice con intensión, es que estoy muy molesto.

Hace poco discutí con ella. Está empeñada en hornear galletas navideñas, ¡Qué broma! Ni siquiera las sopas instantáneas le salen bien...

¡Y después soy yo el que DEBE probarlas y darles el 'visto bueno'! ¿Por qué no le pedirá a alguien más que lo haga? ¿Como al tío o a Nabiki?

No, sólo yo debo lidiar con sus 'acosos culinarios' y luego sufro las consecuencias, ¡¿Tienes alguna idea de en cuantas oportunidades casi muerto intoxicado por culpa de esa niña terca?!

Bueno, el punto es que yo sólo le dije que no horneara, que comprara galletas hechas que son mil veces de mejor gusto que las suyas, entonces se enfadó tanto! Su cara pasó del rosado al rojo intenso, y la muy bruta comenzó a agarrar lo que tuviera a mano para aventármelo mientras me gritaba lo 'insensible y ruin' que soy.

En mi defensa, querido Santa, sólo le dije la verdad. No había por qué reaccionar con esa violencia. Sucede que ella es muy marimacho y prefiere escudarse en los golpes antes que enfrentar los hechos y asumir las verdades, como en este caso, que carece de sentido culinario por entero.

...No entiendo por qué estoy escribiendo sobre Akane, bueno el presente que deseo tiene 'algo' que ver con ella, pero...no es motivo para que esa niña abarque toda mi carta ¿verdad?

Siempre he escuchado de ti que eres un viejo barrigón y que concedes milagros y presentes a los chicos buenos, así que espero mi presente ¡EH?!

Y es que soy muy bueno, ¿Sabes? No soy un santo, pero tampoco soy malo lo que se dice malo.

Es cierto que peleo de vez en cuando con Ryoga y que posiblemente lo haya hecho sentir mal en más de una oportunidad; que hace unas semanas con mis amigos dibujamos en el rostro pálido y huesudo de Gosunkuji, y el muy idiota se pasó todo ese día con la cara garabateada sin entender por qué sus compañeros cuchicheaban y se reían en cuánto lo enfocaban; que vivo pateando al maestro (que es un libidinoso de la peor calaña) y que ...bueno, también suelo pelear con mi padre, pero es que él me roba mi pescado en las comidas cuando cree que me distraigo y su pasatiempo es hacerme enfadar; reconozco que también peleo mucho con Mousse, pero es que él es realmente un zopenco y un ciego; ¡Ah! Y hace poco hice llorar a Shampoo, Ukyo y a Kodachi, pero es que las cuatro (incluida Akane) me ofrecían almuerzos distintos y era mejor rechazarlos a todos que aceptar uno, sí, sé que pude haberlos devorado todos, pero es que la última vez que opté por eso acabé con un dolor de estómago que ni te cuento. Akane no lloró, ella se enfadó y me pateó, solamente.

En mi defensa luego de eso me sentí realmente mal y para que lo sepas repartí las disculpas pertinentes.

Sí, no soy muy bueno, pero si cumples mi deseo juro que contarás con mi lealtad y mi infinita creencia.

Debes saber que mi padre siempre me ha dicho que tú no existes, pero yo siempre quise creer en ti. En que existía un viejo gordo y bonachón que repartía regalos a la media noche para aportar armonía y calidez a los hogares, y por sobretodo, alegría a los niños que han sido buenos durante el año.

Siempre me aferré a tu existencia, en secreto claro.

A Akane siempre la molesto porque, como yo, te escribe cartas, pero ella lo ha hecho desde siempre. Es muy dulce ¿sabes? Es como una niña, pero no como yo que sólo conservo de mi infancia la terquedad, la impulsividad, los celos y lo caprichoso.

Ella conserva cualidades mejores, en realidad ella...¡Oh rayos! Sabía que debí haber escrito con lápiz grafito, así sólo hubiera utilizado un borrador y ya! Hubiera borrado todo lo vergonzoso ya plasmado aquí, qué coraje.

Es que el papel se ve tan limpio y estirado, sin ningún solo borrón que no puedo violar esa pulcritud.

¿Sabías que ahora mejoré mi caligrafía? Akane me enseñó a punta de paciencia, hasta que mi caligrafía, poco a poco, fue mejorando hasta llegar a una...'legible'.

Bueno, el punto es que quiero como presente una colección de libros de cocina. Sip, una colección. Volumen uno, dos, tres, cuatro, ¡Los que hayan!

¡Los mejores!, lo he pensado y creo que si estudio cocina y practico mucho, entonces podré enseñarle a Akane para retribuir un poco de lo mucho que ella hace todos los días por mí.

Comenzando por despertarme por las mañanas, cosa que no es nada sencillo.

Y lo que pido es muy simple, quizás no tan barato, pero fácil se conseguir. Los encontrarás en la librería de aquí de la esquina, he visto cómo Akane se para delante del mostrador durante largo tiempo, para luego marcharse evidentemente desilusionada, seguro con la idea de que todo sería una perdida de tiempo y que debe aceptar la derrota.

Pero al final no la acepta, puesto que vuelve a encerrarse en la cocina a intentarlo. Es muy perseverante, eso es algo que admiro de ella.

Sí, lo sé, quizás no debí haber sido tan duro en cuanto a sus galletas navideñas ...Pero es que, ...

Verás, ayer la escuché platicando muy animada con Ryoga y le decía que hoy hornearía galletas navideñas, ¡Y cómo no! Al otro se le encendieron los ojos de la emoción cual quinceañera enamorada, y prometió venir esta tarde. Cosa curiosa porque son casi las ocho y todavía no llega, debió haberse extraviado por ahí el muy despistado.

¡Ogh! Está bien, te pido adicional que acudas a tu don milagroso para que el zopenco ese sea un poco más atento en cuánto a las calles se refiere y sepa leer, de una buena vez, un mapa. Sé que es una tarea complicada, pero ayudalo. La vida de ese muchacho de repente me da un poco de lástima, y es que es tan idiota el pobre.

En fin, fue por eso que actué así. La idea de que qué Akane le solicite a él probar sus 'intentos de galletas' no lo sé, ¡Me frustra! Porque le sonreirá y será amable como pocas veces lo es conmigo, y entonces él otro se sonrojará como una cereza y aceptará tartamudeando 'el favor que le hace' al permitirle probar 'sus delicias'.

¡De sólo imaginarlo me hierve la sangre!

Oh, pero soy bueno, de verdad. Sucede que... no, no sé qué sucede. No es que la ame ni nada parecido, es que no quiero que 'mi buen amigo Ryoga' sufra de cólicos post ingesta de comida hecha por Akane, eso es todo.

¡AJÁ! Sé qué cara estás poniendo. No, no mires así. Te digo la verdad, la verdad enserio.

Y eso es todo, una colección de libros de cocina, los más grandes.

Oh oh ...Akane me llama desde la cocina, creo que no hizo caso a mi 'sutil comentario' y aún así cocinó esas dichosas galletas.

¡¿Eh?! ¡Es la voz de Ryoga la que se escucha! ¡¿Y cómo es que llegó?!¡Yo lo hacía por Osaka! ¡¿Será que ya cumpliste mi deseo! ¡Oh, sí que eres eficiente, Santa! ...hmm... ¿Se puede eliminar mi deseo o son definitivos ? Es decir que siempre que Akane lo invite a casa, él llegará?! Rayos, quizás debí pensarlo mejor.

Akane ha vuelto a llamarme, y ahora se oye un poco molesta.

Mejor voy antes de que Ryoga intente al...digo, antes de que mi buen amigo Ryoga pruebe una de esas quemadas masas sin forma y muera en el acto.

¡Hasta el año próximo Santa!

¡Recuerda mi presente!

Con amor,

Saotome Ranma

* * *

LA NAVIDAD SE HUELE TODO EL MES DE DICIEMBRE, AUNQUE ESTE ÚLTIMO MES DEL AÑO RECIÉN COMIENCE, DESEO QUE SIENTAN LA NAVIDAD DESDE YA Y QUE LLEGADA ESA PRECIADA FECHA DISFRUTEN MUCHO JUNTO A SUS SERES MÁS QUERIDOS. PAZ Y AMOR.

Y así Ranma terminó escribiendo sobre Akane en prácticamente toda la carta, ¿Qué mayor muestra de amor?

Espero que les haya gustado este oneshot, desde ya muchísimas gracias por el tiempo invertido en su lectura.

Porque hoy cumplo veinte años, ¡saludos especiales para ustedes!

Les vuelvo dejar aquí el link del foro: forum/Mundo-Ranma/143706/ ; para que se unan y compartan con nosotros la afición que a todos nos une : ).


End file.
